The Road To Sanity
by Val76
Summary: A/U: Willie/Carolyn, featuring Maggie, Barnabas, Julia, and other Collinwood residents. Willie tries to regain his identity after spending time at Windcliff and finds that Carolyn Stoddard is an important part of his recovery. Rated M for some sexual content, language, and vampire-related horror. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Dark Shadows name or characters.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Shadows: The Road to Sanity

_Chapter 1_

"You have a visitor, Mr. Loomis."

Willie looked up from the magazine in his hands at the elderly nurse who just entered his room at the sanitarium called Windcliff. He had been there for four months, following a lengthy stay at the Collinsport Hospital. Willie was told that his immediate diagnosis, once he had woken from his two-week coma, was that his mind had snapped, causing moments of hallucinations and paranoia. The doctors couldn't explain his condition and marveled at his ability to recover from the 5 bullet wounds in his back. They also had trouble believing, based on his intense fears of some unknown menace, that he was capable of kidnapping Maggie Evans, a local waitress that everyone knew Willie had fancied. Judging from the marks on his body, he had been beaten frequently and severely. However, Willie struggled with recovering his memory after the shooting and he couldn't remember Maggie at all, except a feeling that he cared about her somehow and was responsible for protecting her from something. He couldn't explain the many scars and bruises he had received. Tired of the daily questioning, he was ready to see someone, anyone, other than the staff. He eagerly asked the nurse, "I gotta visitor? Really?" His New York accent was even more prevalent with the hoarseness in his voice. The nurse nodded with a smile. "Who is it?"

"She didn't give her name."

"A girl? Where is she?" His mind raced, wondering who it could be.

"Come with me." She held his arm as he rose from his chair. There was still a lot of pain in his back, so every movement had to be made carefully. He paused to look in the mirror, brushing his fingers through his sandy blond hair. He guessed he looked okay, maybe a little disheveled. There was a lingering fear in his blue-gray eyes that he couldn't explain. He could barely remember who he was. The nurse guided him out the door and into the hallway. They walked down the hall to another room, then entered. She strapped him into a chair, then said, "I'll bring her in now." He hated the fact he had to be strapped in, as if he were some sort of psycho. Well, maybe he was and didn't know it.

Willie waited anxiously. Then, he brightened as he watched Maggie Evans walk into the room. His memories of her flooded his mind and he immediately knew who she was. Maggie was just as beautiful as he remembered her. His memory was severely fragmented, but, deep down, he hadn't forgotten her. The feelings he had secretly harbored for so long resurfaced with a vengeance as he swallowed hard to contain his excitement at seeing her again. He admired her long, auburn hair that was neatly tied in a side ponytail. However, the cold stare she gave him disappointed him greatly. The door closed and the nurse stood outside, watching through the glass. "It's so good to see ya, Maggie." She kept her distance and looked at him with great uncertainty. "What's the matter? You're not afraid of me, are ya?"

"I had to look my kidnapper in the eye."

"Oh, no, you got it all wrong. It wasn't me who kidnapped ya. Ya gotta believe me!"

"Then who was it?" She demanded.

His mind raced. He knew who it was, but he couldn't remember his name. He couldn't see his face. "I dunno," he said simply.

"I don't believe you. The police shot you when you were trying to come in my room. You were trying to kill me, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't. I was tryin' to warn ya!"

"Warn me? About what?"

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't remember! All I know is that you were in danger and I wanted to tell ya to get outta town!" It frustrated him that his mind was a complete blank at times. It was starting to piss him off that the first visitor that had come to see him apparently hated his guts.

"Why should I believe you?" Her dark brown eyes held his gaze with such intensity.

"How many times do I hafta answer the same fuckin' questions! The docs and nurses keep quizzin' me every damn day. I'm sick of it!" He immediately felt bad for snapping at her when he saw the look on her face. Then, he realized that she was just as desperate as he was to regain some memory of what happened. Changing to a calmer tone, he asked, "You really don't remember anythin'?"

She huffed in response. "What do you think I'm doing here? I hoped that seeing you would help spark some kind of memory!"

"Well, I know for sure that I ain't no kidnapper. All I can tell ya is that I cared enough about you to try and warn you. I don't know who took ya, but I apparently knew he was comin' for you and I guess I thought I should protect ya. Do you at least believe that?" He studied her confused expression, then realized that she was starting to relax. She stared at him for a moment, then a recognition came across her face.

"I think I remember something!" She stood and turned towards the door, took a step, then turned back to Willie. "We were standing together, in a cold, dark room, right? You told me you were trying to help me! Oh, I can't see his face!" She pounded her fist into her open palm in frustration. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Willie nodded, remembering Maggie in a wedding dress, holding her hand as they stood terrified of the evil that was coming towards them. It didn't make sense. The fragments were so confusing. What was she doing in a wedding dress? Why did he feel that the evil was a part of him somehow? He tried to picture what she had described, but all he could see around them was darkness. "Somethin' was comin' after us. That's all I can remember."

Maggie exhaled a sigh of relief. "You were trying to protect me, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was. I didn't want you to be hurt." He desperately wanted to touch her, cursing in his mind the straps that held him down.

She smiled at him and spoke slowly and deliberately. "You didn't kidnap me. I know that now!" She sat back down, reached over and held his hand. "You rescued me from that place, didn't you?"

He looked down at the floor. "I don't think so." He felt ashamed for some reason.

"You must have been kidnapped, too. Right?" Her enthusiasm very obviously began to wane.

"I don't know - it has to be true if I was as scared as you were."

Maggie looked down at her watch. "I think my time is about up."

"Wait! Please don't go." He held tight to her hand. Willie smiled at her. "I'm just happy you believe me! I couldn't stand the idea of you hatin' me."

"I don't hate you, Willie. Even when I thought you kidnapped me, something was telling me that I shouldn't be afraid of you."

"He's still out there - whoever kidnapped you." He reluctantly let her hand go as she gently pulled away.

Maggie nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should help each other try to remember what happened. Do you know when they're going to let you out?"

"I think it's gonna be soon. The docs keep tellin' me that I'm makin' progress. My back still hurts." He thought about the 5 bullet holes in his back that had miraculously healed. He knew he was lucky to be alive.

"I hate the fact that you suffered so much just because of me." She had a genuine sadness in her eyes.

"Nah, don't be sorry. You're worth it. You know I'd do anythin' for ya." She smiled as tears filled her eyes. Then, she walked over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well, it's time for me to go. Thank you for helping me. I'll come back and visit you, okay?"

"I'd like that." Willie didn't want her to go. He wished he could hold her. She gave his hand a final squeeze, then turned to leave.

Once at the door, she turned back to him and said firmly, "I owe you my life. I know that now. If you hadn't come to my room and been shot, he would have come and killed me. I promise you that I am going to let everyone know that you're innocent. I'll do what I can to help you get out of here." Then, she left. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her perfume one last time before the nurse came back in and removed the straps that held Willie to the chair. Willie was escorted back to his room, then left alone. Tears came to his eyes as he studied himself in the mirror, his blue-gray eyes looking back at him with a haunted expression. "Why can't I remember?" he asked himself. He thought of Maggie's kindness and felt so grateful that she was on his side. He was sure that he had very few friends, if any. He didn't need his memory to tell him that.

That evening, Sheriff Patterson came to visit. "Hello, Willie. How are you?"

"I'm doin' much better."

"Maggie Evans came to see me today. She told me that she believes you're not the one who kidnapped her. So, I think that you know who did kidnap her. I need your help to find this maniac and get him behind bars."

"Look, Sheriff, I'm tryin' to remember, but I can't. I want Maggie to be safe."

"She will be. We've got her home surrounded. Now, Willie, it is vitally important that you have the staff call me if you remember anything."

"I will. Can you talk to the docs about gettin' me outta here?"

"I visited with them before I came in to see you. You can only be released into someone's custody. Do you have someone you can call, like a relative or a friend?"

Willie thought hard. He knew he had no one. Yet, he had a feeling that there was someone that was very important to him, but he couldn't remember his name or face. "Nah, I don't have anyone."

"What about Barnabas Collins?" Sheriff Patterson asked. He paused, studying Willie's reaction. "Your employer?"

Willie thought hard. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember what he looked like. "Uh, sure. Can you call him for me?"

"He doesn't have a phone, so I'll go by the Old House and see if he's at home and ask him to see you. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Thank you."

"Don't forget to call me if you remember anything that will help us find Maggie's kidnapper."

"I will, okay?" "_Enough, already. I got the point."_

The sheriff left and Willie was left alone with his thoughts of Maggie and his unknown employer, who was just a dark figure in his memory. He hoped that Maggie's friendship would become something more. He couldn't remember all the reasons she was special to him, he just knew he wanted her to love him. He felt that Barnabas was important to him as well, but wasn't sure why.

Willie waited up for any word on his release. He gave up around 10pm and went to sleep. Then, the nightmare began. It was him, Barnabas Collins, the vampire that Willie had released from his chained coffin. The silver wolf-head cane that beat him senseless when he disobeyed, the black ring on Barnabas's finger, and those eyes and fangs permeated his mind and brought back every memory, every horror. Then, the flashes of death. The victims that Willie helped obtain for Barnabas, burying his old friend Jason McGuire in the Collins mausoleum, and Maggie being forced to become Josette while being held captive in the Old House. He remembered taking her food and drink, day after day, agonizing over her daily pleas for help and being unable to disobey Barnabas. Visions of his past as a petty thief came flooding into his mind. All the stolen jewels, women, bar fights, and traveling with Jason were back in his memory. Then, the guilt, anger, remorse, terror, pain, took over, causing his heart to feel as if it would burst out of his chest. It all made sense to him as he sat up in his bed and screamed. The nurse came running in and turned on the light.

"Mr. Loomis! What is it?" She ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Willie gasped for breath, then replied, "I remember! I remember everything!"

"What? What do you remember?" Then, Barnabas's voice spoke in his head. "I am coming for you, Willie. You must keep our secret, or else, you will be locked up forever." He held his head and began to cry.

"Mr. Loomis, please tell me what you remember."

"I-I can't take it! It's too much! Please go away!" His hysteria permeated the room as he sobbed and pulled at his hair frantically. He felt like he was quickly losing his grip on reality and there was nothing he could do about it. His back throbbed with pain. It felt as if his whole body was tightly bound by an invisible shroud and he could barely breathe.

"Please, Mr. Loomis! You must calm down. You are completely safe here." The nurse quickly obtained a syringe with a tranquilizer and injected it into his arm. It didn't take long for it to take effect.

Once his fears were calmed by the tranquilizer flowing through his body, he pulled himself together and realized that he had no choice but to heed Barnabas's warning. "It, it was j-just a d-dream."

"Maybe I should get the doctor, or the sheriff?"

"No! I'm alright now. You can go."

"But, you said you remember everything!"

"I don't remember nothin'! Now will ya get outta here?"

The nurse paused, studying him. "That must have been some dream. I'll go ahead and go. You call me if you need me, okay?"

"I won't need ya. I need to be alone. Get outta here!"

She reluctantly left the room and turned off the light. The window flew open and Barnabas entered Willie's room. His dark hair, dark eyes, and flowing cape were barely silhouetted against the pale moonlight that graced the room.

"You were wise to listen to me, Willie. How did you enjoy your memories? I made you remember so that you can continue to serve me and pay for your betrayal. You tried to warn Maggie about me. Perhaps, I should make her pay, too!"

"Barnabas, you leave Maggie alone!"

"I don't have to listen to you! Just because you are infatuated with Miss Evans does not mean that I will alter my plans for her!"

"Barnabas, please. I'll help ya with anything you want. Just leave Maggie alone. I'm beggin' ya."

"Please don't beg, Willie. It annoys me. Miss Evans is not my main concern at the moment, so you can relax. I have made arrangements to ensure that she never remembers what happened to her. As long as her memory is suppressed, she is not a threat to me. Your remarkable recovery, along with the help of Miss Evans, has proven your innocence to the authorities. You will provide me with the added security I need to prevent them from finding out the truth about me. Now, I will have Dr. Hoffman release you in the morning. Be ready."

Then, he left through the open window and Willie tried to go back to sleep, haunted by the horrible memories of what he had done, afraid of what horrible deeds that he would be forced to do. He cried into his pillow with violent sobs, feeling sorry for himself and utterly hopeless.

The next morning, Dr. Julia Hoffman entered his room. Her tight-lipped expression and squinted eyes told Willie that she meant business, as always. "Good morning, Willie. Are you ready to come with me to the Old House?"

He had taken his time getting dressed, working hard on calming his nerves. He had taken up smoking again, so he went through half a pack before she arrived. "Yeah, just gimme a minute to pack." Willie gathered up his few belongings and left Windcliff with Dr. Hoffman. He worried about everything during the drive back, wondering if he would have the strength to carry out Barnabas's wishes or endure any more of his beatings. The hope that Barnabas might kill him and end his misery crossed his mind. Not that he wanted to die, but he wasn't sure he wanted to live, either. Then, he thought about the kind of person he was before he found Barnabas. His greed had driven him to do many dishonest deeds in his life, but unleashing the evil that Barnabas possessed was something he never dreamed possible. Perhaps if he hadn't, he would never have learned that sometimes, other human beings are much more important than himself - other human beings like Maggie Evans. "How much further, Doc?"

"We're about half-way there. How are you feeling?"

"Scared, I guess."

"Willie, I've been working hard on a cure for Barnabas. I think I'm close."

Willie brightened and looked at her. "You really think you can cure him?"

"I do. It's just a matter of time. I've been giving him injections every day and it has suppressed some of the evil in him. You'll see." Once they returned to the Old House, Julia went down to her lab and continued to work on her experiments to try and cure Barnabas. Willie went back to his normal daily duties, such as chopping firewood, polishing the silver, dusting the furniture, etc. The pain in his back was unbearable at times, causing him to take at least twice as long as normal. His pain pills quickly became his salvation and the cigarettes helped take the edge off. He wondered what it would be like to be normal again if Barnabas was cured - not having to answer to him anymore. At the same time, the thought frightened him because he wasn't sure if he would know what to do with himself. He decided he could use a stiff drink, but he had to see Maggie first. Willie knew he had to wait until Barnabas dismissed him for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Oh, Mother! It's beautiful!" Carolyn admired the ruby pendant that now hung around her neck.

"Happy Birthday, Carolyn." Liz Stoddard hugged her now twenty-two year old daughter. "I'm glad you like it. It's been in the family for many generations. It's traditionally been passed down when a Collins gets married, but, as you know, myself and the Collins ladies of the past were married by the time they were twenty."

Carolyn sighed. "Yes, I know." She studied her mother's features. Liz Stoddard was an attractive older woman, with vibrant blue eyes and perfectly coiffed brunette hair. She admired her mother's ability to always carry herself with authority and wisdom, despite the dark secret she hid for so many years about her father's supposed death.

"Now don't you feel disappointed that you aren't married yet. I'm glad you're taking your time and not rushing into anything."

"You mean you're happy that I didn't marry Buzz." Carolyn thought about the rebel biker she had a brief fling with and was relieved he was out of her life.

"Well, yes, of course I'm happy about that. You were marrying him for the wrong reasons."

Carolyn sighed again. "It doesn't matter now. At this rate, I'll probably be an Old Maid."

"Oh, Carolyn. I don't believe that for a second." Liz kissed her on the cheek, then left. Carolyn looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the necklace again, then studied her features. She knew she was attractive, with her blond hair and delicate features, but there was something unsettled inside her - some sort of void in her life that always seemed to interfere with her relationships. Perhaps if her father would come back, she would feel differently. Her loneliness sometimes made her feel depressed and she often became frightened of feeling that way for the rest of her life. The sound of the grandfather clock struck 8pm. She decided that she needed to be around people. It was too quiet in the halls of Collinwood. A tall, cold beer at The Blue Whale sounded like a good idea.

"Alright, Willie. You may go now," Barnabas stated as he and Dr. Hoffman headed to the lab for his blood tests. Willie could already tell a difference in Barnabas's behavior - he seemed to have a bit more patience than before. He expected to receive a beating when he forgot to have the fireplace going before Barnabas rose for the evening, but Barnabas merely looked at him and said, "I'll forgive you this time, since you just left the hospital."

"A-are, you sure, Barnabas? That you won't need me for somethin'?"

"No, Willie. You've had a long day and deserve some time off. I have Julia here with me and she will help me with anything I require."

"Well, okay, then." Willie grabbed his jacket and decided to stop at Maggie's house before heading to The Blue Whale.

It took a moment for Maggie Evans to open the door of her father's cottage. "Oh, Willie! How are you feeling?" She stepped back to usher him inside. He noticed she was wearing a cream-colored nightgown and robe - a bit old-fashioned for a young, attractive girl. He felt himself at a loss for words as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you alone?" He asked.

"Yes. Of course, except for my guards outside. Please, sit down here with me."

They both sat on the couch. Willie reached for her hand. "Thanks for gettin' me out of Windcliff."

She squeezed his hand in return and smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

Willie couldn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing her. She was surprised and started to push him away. He placed his hand on her cheek and she relaxed. Her hands slowly went into his hair, pulling him closer. After a long, tender moment, they backed away and looked at each other. "I thought about ya every day," he said softly as he stroked her hair. He watched her close her eyes at his touch.

"Willie? Tell me why I feel so connected to you. I don't understand it. I still can't remember anything, just these feelings that don't make any sense."

He hated lying to her. He wanted nothing more than to explain how he waited on her day after day in her cell, doing as much as Barnabas would allow him to do for her. He wanted to tell her that his heart broke for her every day and that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. "It's the same for me, too. I just remember that...we spent a lotta time together, scared outta our minds."

She stared into his eyes, then embraced him. "I'm glad that you were there with me, wherever we were." She kissed him on the cheek before sitting back.

He kissed her full on the mouth, but this time, she stopped him. Looking down at her hands, which were now folded in her lap, Maggie whispered, "You should go now."

His heart sank. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I j-just couldn't help it." He hated himself for stuttering so. "You mean a lot ta me."

Maggie continued to avoid his gaze. "Joe will be here any minute. You really should go." She finally looked at him. "I'm sorry, Willie."

Willie swallowed hard, accepting his defeat. The painful feelings of jealousy against Joe Haskell welled up immediately as he stood up and quickly left so that she wouldn't see the tears that he couldn't hold back any longer.

Carolyn sat at the bar, enjoying her third mug of beer. She felt so relaxed as she allowed herself to daydream about leaving Collinsport and traveling the world, hoping to meet a handsome Frenchman or a dashing Brit. Maybe she would run into her father somewhere. She wondered what he looked like now. Her mother showed her what few pictures she possessed of him so she had an idea. He was moderately handsome, with a look of arrogance in his eyes. The sound of the door opening broke her concentration and she turned to look at who had just walked in. "Well, it's crazy Willie! How did you escape Windcliff? I heard no one escapes from there!"

Willie just stared at Carolyn, who was slurring terribly. "Barnabas and Dr. Hoffman got me out. It turns out I ain't so crazy after all." The raw feelings of Maggie's rejection seemed to make him feel more sane than he had felt in a long time.

"Yes, I heard that you are innocent of kidnapping Maggie Evans. One less crime for your long rap sheet!" She laughed at him, but he just ignored her. "Oh, Willie, I'm just teasing! Come sit next to me and I'll buy you a drink!"

He figured he had nothing to lose. As infuriating as she could be, it was better than being alone to drown his sorrows. He sat down next to her at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey.

"I can see you've been here a while. Are ya not gettin' enough attention at Collinwood?"

Carolyn giggled. "This is my favorite hangout. It's too quiet at my house. I've got to have people around me. It's my birthday today. Aren't you going to wish me Happy Birthday?" She stared at Willie, studying his expression and realizing that she couldn't identify it.

"_She's lonely, like me," _he thought to himself, and began to feel sympathy for her. "Happy Birthday." He wondered why an attractive girl like her was often alone, then he remembered that she was a Collins and could be a real bitch. Quickly downing his shot, he ordered a second.

She smiled at him with sincere appreciation. "Thank you! You're a lot nicer than you used to be."

"So are you." Willie thought back to his past behavior with the women of Collinsport and truly felt ashamed. "I'm sorry if I offended ya before."

"Oh, forget it. That was a long time ago. You're not the only one that's ever treated me like that." Then, she finished off her beer and ordered another. She studied his appearance and noticed that he seemed sad. His eyes met hers for a brief moment and she realized that she wanted to know more about him.

"So, how bad was Windcliff?"

Willie thought hard before answering. "I think I was doped up for the first few weeks. It was kinda like I was in a cloud or somethin', like I wasn't inside my body, if that makes any sense."

"Like being drunk?" She rested her head on her hand, seemingly fascinated with every word.

"Yeah, kinda." He was amused watching Carolyn's expression. "Hey, maybe you should slow down, huh?"

"No, I'm alright. The night is young!" She downed her glass and ordered another. "Please continue with your story!"

"Anyway, I had to talk a lot. Even when I didn't want to. The docs kept grillin' me on Maggie Evans and why I went to see her and I couldn't remember."

"Do you remember now?"

"No. I remember a few things, but not that." His talent for lying through his teeth made a surprising comeback. He ordered a mug of beer and downed it in no time.

They sat in silence for a while, then continued drinking and chatting with the bartender. Willie was starting to feel drunk as he finished his second mug of beer and ordered another. The pain of Maggie's rejection finally began to fade.

"So, is Cousin Barnabas keeping you busy?" Carolyn asked. Looking him over, she noticed his tight fitting clothes and her imagination began to wander. She started to picture Willie furiously polishing the candlesticks with his shirt off and found herself thinking of him in a very different way.

"I always have work to do," Willie replied.

"I hope he's paying you well."

"He pays me enough."

She fingered her ruby pendant and noticed his eyes lock onto it. She acknowledged his gaze and told him about her birthday present from her mother.

Willie paused, still staring at her jewel. "Rubies are my favorite. I've always had a thing for jewels." He struggled to pull his gaze from the beautiful red stone, suddenly remembering Jason pulling a bag of rubies out of his pocket and refusing to let him have even one. When he finally stopped staring at the ruby, his eyes met Carolyn's. Her pretty blue eyes intrigued him, telling him how vulnerable she truly was underneath the rebel façade she often tried to portray.

Carolyn studied his haunted blue-gray eyes. Her eyes looked him up and down. He was attractive to her and she puzzled as to why she hadn't noticed before. "You know something, Willie? I think you're cute!"

"What? You're just drunk." It had been so long since a girl complimented him. He didn't believe her.

"No, I mean it! Come on, dance with me!" She took hold of his beer and set it down on the bar. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. He stood there as she began to shake her hips to the groovy tune coming from the jukebox. "Willie! It's my birthday and I want you to dance with me!"

He stepped cautiously toward her, trying to think of a way out of embarrassing himself. He quickly relaxed when a slow tune came on. "One slow dance - that's it." He extended his arm to her, then she rushed into his embrace, squeezing him tight. They began to sway softly to the music. He put his arms around her, enjoying the sensation of holding someone.

"Willie, hold me tighter," Carolyn asked. He obliged and she smiled to herself. She felt safe and comfortable, not to mention a little turned-on. He was the most non-threatening man she had been with in a long time, which was odd, since he used to give her the creeps. She felt happy for the moment as she pretended that she was in love with him and he was in love with her. The buzz she was feeling from her beers began to wear off, leaving her with raw emotions that confused and frightened her.

Willie closed his eyes and gently stroked her soft blond hair. She was lovely - so young and innocent. He decided he wanted her, despite their considerable age difference. He didn't like the idea of being alone. He wanted to forget about Maggie, Barnabas, everything. Moving his hand up her back, then over to her face, he gently raised her chin upwards, then pressed his lips to hers.

Carolyn eagerly returned his kiss, pressing upwards and weaving her fingers through his hair. Her body tingled with anticipation, thinking of his skilled hands touching her, desiring her. After a moment, she whispered, "I want you. Take me home with you."

He whispered back, "I can't. Barnabas is home."

"Well, then come with me back to my house. I'll sneak you up to my room."

"You sure? We're both drunk."

"Willie, it's my birthday. I don't want to be alone tonight. No regrets and no strings, okay?"

He looked into her eyes and realized that she knew what she was doing - this wasn't the first time she'd taken a man home with her. Despite his gut telling him this was crazy, he responded eagerly.

"Let's go."

They made it to Collinwood and Carolyn led Willie up the stairs to her room without anyone noticing. Once she locked the door, she kissed him passionately and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. She went to work on his buttons, quickly removing his shirt. Placing heated kisses all over his strong torso, Carolyn reached for his pants. He stopped her, then took off her black sweater instead. She enjoyed the feeling of him touching her, his hands so skilled at removing her blouse, then running his fingers over the delicate lace of her bra. She stared at his attractive physique and began to feel weak in the knees.

He admired her choice in lingerie. The black lace turned him on. He eagerly took off her pants and ran his fingers over her matching black lace panties. Her body was so perfect and her skin so creamy. He ran kisses all over her navel, then moved up to her chest and neck. Pulling her close, he grabbed her bottom and kissed her mouth hungrily.

Carolyn grew excited, anxious for her next sexual encounter. She thought about Buzz and how disappointing his lack of sexual prowess was. It wasn't long before all articles of clothing were removed and Carolyn lay underneath him, holding on tightly as they began a slow and steady rhythm together.

Once he was close to climax, he told her he was about to come, giving her an opportunity. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"No! Please don't. I'm covered - don't worry." The feel of him tensing against her made her breathe heavier and faster, eagerly awaiting his climax. He felt so good. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire.

He came, then rested his head on her chest. He enjoyed feeling her run her fingers through his hair. After a moment, he kissed her and whispered, "It's your turn."

Carolyn was a bit surprised. No man she had been with had ever offered to make her come. Before she knew it, he was hard at work giving her the pleasure she had never experienced with another man. It didn't take long before Carolyn came with powerful shudders. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out.

Willie enjoyed making her come. He trailed kisses on her body, then nestled into her waiting embrace as she pulled the covers over them. "It was that good, huh?" he asked as she kissed him on the forehead.

"It was the best I've ever had." She closed her eyes and knew she would have sweet dreams that night.

"Mmm hmm," he replied as he drifted off to sleep, feeling pretty good about himself, for once.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The sunlight streamed into Carolyn's bedroom and gently woke her. She gazed at Willie and watched him sleep for a while. She stroked his mussed hair, then kissed his forehead, thinking about their night together and feeling truly happy for once. "Willie? It's morning," she whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek.

Willie stirred, then opened his eyes. He gazed at Carolyn and took comfort in her radiant smile. "So, how you gonna get me outta here?"

Carolyn giggled. "Is that what you're worried about? As good as you were last night, I don't care if anyone sees us together. I want to see a lot more of you!"

"I don't think your mother would like seein' me with ya. Your uncle Roger hates me."

"I don't care." She leaned over and kissed him. "Promise me that we can go out again tonight?"

"I don't know, Carolyn. If Barnabas needs me, I'll have to stay at the Old House."

"Then, maybe I can come over to the Old House, then."

"No!" Willie panicked at the thought of her discovering Barnabas's secret. "I mean, I wouldn't have time to spend with ya."

"Well, as long as you don't forget about me."

Willie gently pulled her to him and kissed her. He turned to get up and heard Carolyn gasp. "What's the matter?"

Carolyn stared at the five scars on his back. "Those look awful! Do they still hurt?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"I think it's terrible that they shot you so many times. Especially since you weren't the real kidnapper."

"Let's forget about it for now, huh?"

They both got up and got dressed. Carolyn led him down the stairs to the front door.

"Thank you for last night. It was nice not being alone." She hugged him tight, then opened the door for him. "Pick me up at nine?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see ya," he replied as he left. He started to feel like his old self, the one that didn't care who he spent the night with, just as long as he didn't have to be alone.

Carolyn closed the door, then turned to walk into the living room. She was surprised to see her mother watching her as she sat on the sofa.

"Carolyn? Was that Willie Loomis?" Liz had a severe frown on her face.

"Yes, it was," Carolyn replied nonchalantly.

"What are you doing with Willie Loomis?"

"Mother, he's actually very nice."

"I don't approve. He's trouble. I especially don't approve of you having men staying here overnight."

"First of all, Mother, no, he's not trouble. Not anymore. He is very kind and considerate and I like him very much. Second, I am a grown woman."

"What could you possibly have in common with him? He's quite a bit older than you!"

"Well, we have more in common than you realize, Mother. Anyway, don't worry so much. It's not like we're getting married!"

"Just be careful. I don't trust him."

"Yes, Mother." Carolyn watched her mother leave the room and head upstairs. She then sat down to a nice cup of coffee, thinking about the amazing sex she had last night.

"Good morning, Carolyn." It was Vicky Winters. "Have you seen David?"

"No, I haven't. He's probably in the kitchen with Mrs. Johnson."

"Did you have a nice birthday?"

Carolyn smiled. "It was very good."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Did you have a date last night? I didn't see you all evening."

"No, I didn't really have a date. I went to The Blue Whale and I met someone there."

"You met someone? Someone new?"

"Not really."

"So, are you going to tell me about this mystery man?"

"I spent the evening with Willie Loomis."

Vicky's expression turned from anxious curiosity to disbelief. "Willie Loomis? Really?"

"Why does everyone act so shocked? He's actually very pleasant to be with. Not to mention the fact he's cute!"

"Cute? I guess I never noticed. I'll have to pay more attention next time."

"Well, anyway, it was nice not spending my birthday alone."

"I understand. I'm glad he was there to be with you. Well, I need to find David so we can get started on his lessons. I'll see you later."

"See ya, Vicky." She watched her leave the room and head towards the kitchen. Carolyn finished her coffee, then decided to go find her uncle Roger and hassle him. She almost felt like her old self.

Willie opened the front door to the Old House and was met by Julia Hoffman's stern glare.

"Good morning, Willie. Where were you all night?"

"I, uh, met a girl last night. I'm sure you can guess the rest." He stepped past her towards the end table, where Barnabas always left a note for him, detailing any instructions or duties he was to carry out during the day. Picking up the note, he started to read it, but was interrupted by Julia's voice.

"I could have used your help shortly before the sun came up. Barnabas seems to think that Maggie Evans is a threat again."

Willie's heart skipped a beat. "Why does he think that?"

"Sheriff Patterson has resumed his search for her kidnapper and he stopped by here to talk to Barnabas. I told him he wasn't home. Then, he said that Maggie and Joe are bound and determined to find the guilty party. I practically had to restrain him from going after her right then and there."

Willie cringed at the thought. "So, what does Barnabas wanna do now?"

"Well, he wants me to go and hypnotize her again."

"No! Haven't you done enough to her?" Willie knew how badly Maggie wanted to remember, and he felt awful that Julia had hypnotized her so many times that he worried about Maggie having permanent damage to her psyche.

"I have to, Willie. What other option is there?"

Willie ran his hand through his hair, frantically trying to think of an alternative. He couldn't come up with one. "Are you sure it's not gonna screw up her brain or somethin'?"

Julia stifled a laugh. "No, Willie. I assure you that there will be no long-term damage." She paused, then said, "You really care about her, don't you?"

"So what if I do?"

"Oh, don't be offended. I think it's sweet that you care for her."

"Just be careful with her, okay?"

"I will." She left to go see Maggie. Willie turned and headed upstairs to shower. As he stood under the hot water, more memories of Maggie's time in the cell came to him. He felt guilty for fearing Barnabas too much to set her free when he had the chance. She had suggested that they escape together and, had he not been such a coward, maybe they would be together, starting a new life far away from Collinsport. It didn't matter now. She was safe as long as she didn't remember anything. After his shower, he got dressed and began his normal duties. A few hours into his work, he headed to the foyer as Julia walked in. "Is Maggie okay?"

Julia smiled at him. "She's fine, Willie. The good part is that not only can she not remember anything, she accepts it. I convinced her that the memories are too painful and that she doesn't want to remember."

"Oh, that's good."

She studied Willie's expression. "You know, Willie, I really do understand how you feel."

Willie looked at the floor. "You're talkin' about your feelings for Barnabas."

Julia was shocked. "How did you know?"

"I ain't stupid, you know!"

"No, Willie. I don't think you're stupid."

"Forget it. I'm just the servant, remember? I ain't supposed to know about anythin'." He marched upstairs to his room. "_Barnabas'll never love her." _He felt hopeless after hearing that Maggie's memory would not return. On the one hand, he was happy she was safe. On the other hand, she would never fully understand the risks he took to keep her safe, and that depressed him. A half-empty bottle of rum welcomed Willie once he returned to his room, bringing a weak smile to his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The downtown boutique was surprisingly quiet for a weekend afternoon. Carolyn browsed through the many racks of lingerie, looking for something new to wear for her date with Willie. They had been dating for the past two weeks, going out when Willie was free, and Carolyn couldn't be happier. Not only did they enjoy their drinks at The Blue Whale, they went to see a few movies, ate out together, and shared a lot of personal conversation, forming a deep friendship. He had told her about his many adventures with Jason McGuire and his tough childhood growing up on the streets of New York. Her initial feelings for him were filled with sympathy, but quickly turned to a kind of admiration for this man who was so much more that she ever imagined he would be. Yet, she still felt as if there was some big secret he was keeping from her. The occasional nightmares he experienced would wake her up and she would find herself cradling him as he fought an unknown trauma that, she assumed, happened in his past with Jason McGuire, or had to do with the mystery kidnapper that he couldn't remember. It seemed to be something so terrifying that he didn't want to discuss it. There were a few times that Willie did seem a little crazy, talking about someone watching him, or hearing voices in his head, but it was almost acceptable to her, knowing how traumatic his nightmares appeared to be. She narrowed her search to a rack of lacy negligees, trying to decide between blue or pink, when she heard the bell on the front door announce the entrance of another customer. Carolyn looked up to see Maggie Evans walk in. "Hey, Maggie!"

"Hi, Carolyn!" Maggie walked over to the rack that Carolyn was standing in front of and began to look with her. "Wow, nice choice!"

"I'm glad you're here, Maggie. You can help me decide which color."

Maggie studied the two negligees that Carolyn held in front of her body. "I like the blue one."

"Then, that's what I'll get. So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, I felt the need for some new nightgowns. I'm still trying to get my life back to normal. I never dreamed it would take so long for me to feel normal again."

"How's your memory? Is it getting better?"

"No. I decided today that I need to move on with my life and stop worrying about what happened. I'm alive and safe. Whoever kidnapped me is not going try to take me again."

"How do you know that?"

"I can't explain it. I just know that I have nothing to worry about." Carolyn studied her expression and saw a vacancy that worried her.

"Well, since you helped me decide on my purchase, could you use some help with your shopping?"

Maggie smiled. "I would love that!"

The two women shopped together the rest of the afternoon, then stopped at a restaurant to have dinner. Once they ordered, Maggie asked, "So, Carolyn, how's the dating scene these days?"

Carolyn giggled. "Well, it's not turning out how I thought it would, but that's okay. I think I finally met someone I can have a good time with and have a meaningful relationship."

"That's wonderful! So, tell me about him!"

Carolyn smiled as she thought of Willie. "Well, he's just a sweetheart. He's a great friend and very attractive."

"Sounds like a potential husband to me."

"I don't know about that. You know me, Maggie. I can't imagine getting tied down for too long."

"Ever since I came back, Joe's been talking about marriage again. I don't know what it is, but I don't feel ready. I feel like something is holding me back."

"I'm sure Joe will wait. He's very devoted to you."

"Yes, he is, and I do love him, but something is missing from our relationship."

"Good sex?"

Maggie turned red. "Carolyn!"

"Well, that would be the clincher for me."

"We haven't..."

"There's your answer. That's what's missing from your relationship."

"I really want to wait until we're married," she whispered in response.

"Oh, Maggie! This is the sixties. You need to become sexually liberated like the rest of us!"

Maggie began to laugh. "You really think that's what I need to do?"

"Yes, I do. Now, if Joe is a disappointment in the sack, then you need to find someone that can satisfy you, like I did. We've only been going out for two weeks, but he is amazing in bed."

"Does this amazing man have a name?"

Carolyn took a sip of her water before speaking. "Willie Loomis."

Maggie's eyes grew wide, then a strange look crossed her face. "You're seeing Willie?"

Carolyn was puzzled by Maggie's expression. It was not the same reaction as she had received from her mother and Vicky. "What is it? Are you shocked? Do you disapprove? What?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I have to keep reminding myself that it wasn't him that kidnapped me." Maggie stared at the table, lost in thought.

"No, he just took 5 bullet holes for you."

"Don't remind me. I feel awful about that. Oh, I wish he could remember who he was trying to warn me about!" Maggie looked frustrated.

Carolyn thought she would lighten the mood. "You're not jealous, are you?" Maggie shot her an accusatory 'how did you know?' glance. She quickly softened her expression and smiled.

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm glad he's...all the things you said earlier." The server brought their dinner and they ate mostly in silence. After they finished, Maggie informed Carolyn that she should head home. As they left the restaurant together, they discussed where they parked and, realizing that they parked on opposite ends, decided to ride together in Carolyn's car. They walked along the sidewalk and were about to pass the entrance to the local hardware store when Willie walked out, carrying a large bag.

"Oh, uh, hi, girls." He smiled at them nervously, then focused on Maggie. "How are ya, Maggie?"

Carolyn watched the two of them and found herself feeling slightly jealous. There was something between them that she couldn't identify. She watched Maggie as she replied to Willie's inquiry. "I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"I'm doin' just fine - been workin' a lot and spendin' time with Carolyn," he winked at Carolyn, hoping to put her at ease.

"Oh, I see. Well, it was nice to see you, Willie. Take care of yourself." Carolyn watched Maggie study Willie's face, as if searching for some lost memory.

"I will."

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Carolyn asked.

Willie forced his attention to Carolyn. "Yeah, I'll be over at 9, like we planned." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he looked at Maggie. "Bye, Maggie. I'll see ya around."

Maggie smiled at him. "Goodbye, Willie." The girls watched Willie get into his car and drive off.

"Well, we better get you back to your car so I can get home and get ready for my hot date." Carolyn felt a small bit of triumph as she dropped Maggie off at her car and headed home with her shopping bags. She didn't want to feel jealous of her friend, but Willie acted as if he and Maggie had some sort of relationship that was somehow forgotten. She wondered why Willie took such a big risk in trying to warn Maggie about her kidnapper. Did he have feelings for her at some point? How could he have developed feelings for her if they hadn't spent very much time together? It didn't add up.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Willie walked into the Old House with his bag of hardware. He started to go up the stairs when Barnabas stopped him. "Good evening, Willie. Did you get everything I asked you to purchase?"

"Yeah, Barnabas. It's all here. Do ya mind if I start workin' on it tomorrow?"

"Do you have plans this evening?"

"I got another date with Carolyn."

"Oh, really? You two have been seeing a lot of each other, haven't you?"

Willie nodded in reply.

"You have been staying out all night, rather frequently, over the past two weeks."

Willie nodded again.

"Well, I don't plan on interfering with your personal life, Willie. I thought it would assist your recovery to allow you to return to some normal activities. Of course, as long as it does not interfere with your job as my servant."

_"No beatings for the past 2 weeks has helped, too." _"I understand, Barnabas." Willie continued up to his room and began rifling through the contents of his bag. After a few moments, Julia knocked on his door.

"May I come in, Willie?"

"Sure."

Julia opened the door and entered. "I told Barnabas that you needed your personal time in the evenings as part of your recovery. He's been unusually understanding and patient."

"Yeah, I wondered why he hadn't been as hard on me lately." Willie paused. "I ran into Maggie in front of the hardware store."

"Oh? How did she seem?"

"She still doesn't remember anything."

Julia smiled in a motherly manner. "I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, Willie, but I've grown fond of you. When I saw that you really care for Maggie, I couldn't make her forget that you tried to help her. If Maggie never reciprocates your feelings, then I wanted her to at least remember that you were the one that helped save her life, even if she doesn't remember how."

Willie was truly grateful. "Thanks for doin' that."

"You're welcome. Now, I don't mean to pry, but is Carolyn just a distraction for you to help you forget about Maggie?"

Willie thought it over for a moment. He enjoyed Carolyn's company, but he couldn't imagine ever feeling for her what he felt for Maggie. "Carolyn and I have a good time together. That's it. We understand each other."

"I see. Don't give up on Maggie yet. I think she knows what a caring person you are. Well, if there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

Willie nodded and smiled as he watched her leave. "Thanks, Doc."

"Carolyn? Would you like to watch television with me?" Liz shouted through Carolyn's closed bedroom door.

"Sorry, Mother. I'm going out tonight," she replied, studying her image in the mirror with her new negligée in front of her.

"Are you going out with Willie again?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, Carolyn."

"Mother, he will be here soon. Please be nice to him."

"I don't have to do any such thing. You know what he put this family through."

"Mother, that was a long time ago. I promise you that he's changed."

"Well, I don't believe it."

"Please, when he comes over, just talk to him for a moment."

"Really, Carolyn? You want me to sit and have a conversation with that man?"

"Please, Mother! Do it for me? Just this once?"

Liz sighed. "I'll do it just this once, for your sake."

She listened to her mother's footsteps echo down the hall as she walked away. Carolyn turned her attention back to the blue negligée and put it on. She then admired her figure in the mirror again. There were three dresses she had pulled out. Carolyn decided on the silver one. Again admiring her reflection, Carolyn put the finishing touches on her look as the sound of a knock at the main door broke her concentration. She grew excited as she raced down the stairs to answer the door. Opening it quickly, Carolyn grinned as she looked Willie up and down. He was wearing his white button-down shirt with a black vest and black pants. She thought he looked very handsome. "Come in!"

Willie walked in and followed Carolyn's gesture towards the living room. Liz was seated on the couch, holding a cup of tea. He watched her gaze as he sat down in the wingback chair opposite her. "Good evenin', Mrs. Stoddard."

Liz coldly replied, "Good evening, Mr. Loomis." She sipped her tea, never taking her eyes off him.

"Barnabas sends his regards."

"Yes, well, please send my regards to him. He really should come around more often."

"Yes, ma'am. He does keep busy with the renovations and conductin' his business in Bangor."

"I understand my cousin has been a positive influence on you."

"I owe Mr. Collins a lot. He's my official guardian - that was the condition of my release from Windcliff."

"Yes, I heard. You've been cleared of the kidnapping charge. What about all the other charges you're guilty of?"

"Mother, please!" Carolyn shouted.

"It's okay, Carolyn. Mrs. Stoddard, with all due respect, my time with Mr. Collins and my time at Windcliff has changed me, for the better."

"I certainly hope so. Now, take good care of my daughter."

"I will." He watched Liz get up and leave the room to go upstairs. Willie shifted his gaze to Carolyn. "Your mother is a tough sell."

"I'm sorry about all that."

"Forget it." Willie looked at Carolyn, suddenly noticing her attire. He studied her bare arms, appreciating her porcelain skin. He also gazed at her bosom and admired their delicate shape. "That's some dress you're wearin'."

Carolyn was thrilled that Willie noticed. She turned around in a circle. "I'm glad you like it. Now, are we ready to get out of here?"

Willie stood up and took her hand. They left and went to The Blue Whale.

Their evening at The Blue Whale began with a round of drinks and a few slow dances to the jukebox. About an hour and a half after their arrival, Maggie and Joe Haskell walked in and sat down at one of the tables. Willie, holding Carolyn during one of their slow dances, watched them walk in and quickly locked eyes with Maggie. He then glanced at Joe, who glared back at him with contempt. The song ended and Carolyn finally noticed the new arrivals.

"Oh, hi, Joe! Maggie, you're wearing the dress you bought today! It looks lovely. Is it alright if we join you?" Carolyn began to sit down before Joe and Maggie had an opportunity to respond. Willie reluctantly sat next to her.

"Hello, Carolyn. Willie," Joe replied nonchalantly.

Carolyn studied Joe's handsome features, suddenly remembering her past feelings for him. "How are you, Joe?"

"Just fine, Carolyn. Happy belated birthday."

Carolyn smiled in response. "You haven't forgotten." She admired his winsome smile, his perfect, dark hair. He looked like a movie star to her and could feel herself blush at his smile.

"No, I haven't. Is that your birthday present?" Joe motioned to the pendant around her neck.

"Yes, from my mother. Isn't it beautiful? It's a family heirloom."

"It's exquisite. Don't you agree, Maggie?"

Joe and Carolyn looked over at Maggie, waiting for her to respond as they puzzled over why her eyes were locked with Willie's. Maggie snapped her attention to Joe. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, it is a lovely necklace. Joe, would you buy all of us a drink?" Joe nodded and stood up.

Carolyn followed and asked, "Mind if I go with you?"

"No, of course not. I'll be right back, Honey." Joe gave a look of warning to Willie, which he responded to by nodding back._ "Right back at ya, jerk."_

"So, did ya have fun with Carolyn today?" Willie asked.

"Yes, very much. We shopped and had dinner. She's a lot of fun to be with."

"Yeah, she is. We've been spendin' a lotta time together." He studied her reaction, happy to see a small spark of jealousy cross her features.

"She told me. Of course, everybody needs someone in their life." A moment of silence passed between them.

"Do you remember what we talked about when you came to see me at Windcliff?"

"Yes."

"Look, Maggie, you and I share a bond that no one else understands. You can feel it - I know you can."

Maggie nodded, looking as if she were going to cry. "Yes, I know. I keep thinking about you and, it's just not right. Joe has no idea. He's been so loving and supportive..."

Willie tensed at hearing about Joe, then blurted out his feelings before he could think. "I love you, Maggie."

Maggie stared at him with sorrowful eyes. "I know you do. I care very much for you, you do know that, right? I feel so guilty about what you went through on my behalf - the bullet wounds, the hospital, everything." She started to reach for his hand, then quickly placed her hand back in her lap.

"Like I told ya, you're worth it. I don't want you to feel guilty about anythin'. The one that kidnapped you and put both of us through hell is the one that should feel guilty."

"Whoever he is. Oh, it still makes me so mad that I can't remember anything!" She crossed her arms in frustration. "Joe wants to get married and move away from here." She looked up at Willie with tears in her eyes.

Willie felt sick at the thought. "Is that what you want? I'd never see ya again."

Maggie was silent as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"You love me, too, don't ya, Maggie? You know you do."

She paused for a moment. "I can't love you, Willie. I'm sorry." She stood up quickly and went to the Ladies Room. Willie took a deep breath, looking down at his shaking hands. He pulled himself together and downed the rest of his beer, feeling a sense of hopelessness and despair.

At the bar, Carolyn and Joe ordered another round of beers. Joe started to go back to the table, but Carolyn grabbed him before he could turn around. "Wait a minute, Joe. I want to talk alone with you for a minute."

He reluctantly sat back down. "What is it?"

"Well, I want to know if Maggie makes you happy."

"Look, Carolyn, our relationship's been over for a long time now, and I..."

"Joe, you've got it all wrong. I still care about you, as a friend."

Joe took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. Yes, Maggie makes me happy."

Carolyn smiled at him, forcing away any jealous feelings she had towards Maggie. "I'm glad for you, Joe. Maggie is my friend and I want the best for both of you."

"Thank you, Carolyn. That means a lot to me."

"I still sometimes wonder what went wrong between us."

"Well, it's in the past and I think that 's where it should be left."

Those words hurt Carolyn, even though she realized he was right. As wonderful as she thought he was, she would have become bored with him after a while. He was a good man, but not for her and she knew that. They gathered up the drinks and carried them to the table. Maggie joined them shortly after Joe and Carolyn sat down. The four drank mostly in silence as Maggie and Willie's reluctance to speak affected the mood of the evening. "I think I'm ready to go, Carolyn." Willie gently grasped Carolyn's arm. They both stood and said their goodbyes. As soon as they climbed into Willie's car, Carolyn spoke.

"What the hell was that in there? You act like you're in love with her or something. Is that why you went to warn her that night you got shot? Were you a prisoner like she was? I wish you would open up to me and tell me what the hell is going on."

"Fine! Yeah, I'm in love with Maggie. I can't tell ya where we were together, but we were both fearin' for our lives. I protected her. That's all I can tell ya. It doesn't matter 'cause she's with that fuckin' Joe Haskell and they're probably gonna move away." He lit a cigarette and took a few puffs. "I don't wanna talk about Maggie Evans anymore."

Carolyn took a deep breath before speaking. "Don't worry about it, Willie. She doesn't deserve you. You're too good for her." She took the cigarette from his lips and took a puff. Then, she placed it back between his lips.

"But she's good enough for your Joe, huh?"

"He hasn't been 'my Joe' for a long time."

"You still love him, don't ya?"

"Maybe a little." She hated to admit it, but there was still a spark every time she saw him.

"Well, I guess we're both in the same boat, then."

Carolyn looked over at Willie. "Enough of this doom and gloom talk! Let's focus on what I have planned for you tonight."

Willie smiled seductively at her. "I was hopin' you had somethin' good in that bag I saw you with this afternoon."

Carolyn giggled mischeviously. "Oh, I do." They arrived back at Collinwood and she led Willie upstairs. As soon as the door closed, she eagerly removed he dress to model her new nightgown.

"Very nice, but I think it'll look better on the floor," he said in a seductive voice.

She began kissing him, quickly removing his shirt and placing extra long kisses on his scars, whispering to him that she wanted to make them all better. Placing his hands on her breasts, she slowly moved them down to her waist. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, she said, "Pretend I'm Maggie if you want - let me know how you really feel."

"Are you crazy?" Willie looked her in the eye for a moment, realizing that this was her way of trying to help him. He decided to return the favor. "You've probably wished for Joe to do this to ya." He swept her into his arms, then delivered punishing kisses to her lips as she eagerly held tight to him. Dropping her on the bed, Willie ordered her to strip. She quickly obliged.

"What now?"

"Get on your knees."

"Oh, be gentle with me," Carolyn mocked.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Again?" Julia queried as Willie stumbled into the Old House shortly after dawn.

"Hey, a man's gotta have some fun after a hard day's work." He walked over to the table and picked up Barnabas's note.

_Willie,_

_I have invited Elizabeth to dinner this evening and asked her to extend the invitation to Carolyn as well. Please make the necessary arrangements. I want you to create a French theme for tonight in honor of my Josette. We are to begin with French champagne, Brie en Croute as an appetizer, Coq au Vin for the entree, and Chocolate Eclairs for dessert. I have set out a recipe book for you to reference in case you need assistance. Don't forget to obtain some fresh jasmine to put around the house. I have left you a sufficient amount of money in the envelope on the desk to pay for everything you need. Please escort Elizabeth and Carolyn here prior to dinner, which is to begin promptly at six. I trust that you will make this a memorable evening. _

_Barnabas_

Willie put the note down, then looked at Julia, feeling panicked. "I don't know how to make all that fancy stuff!"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Willie. Just follow the recipes down to the last letter."

"Doc! You gotta help me!"

"Willie, I am a physician, not a gourmet chef. I suggest you get help from Mrs. Johnson."

"Yeah! I better get goin'. Wait a minute. Are you goin' to be here tonight?"

"Oh, I've got some things to do in town. Right now, I need to go downstairs and work in the lab. I think I've developed a new serum that should permanently stop his craving for blood." She turned and headed to the basement.

Willie barely had time to react to the news. He quickly opened the recipe book and began to study it frantically. _"What the hell is a shallot?" _Shutting the book quickly, he took it with him and ran over to Collinwood.

"You didn't waste any time, did you?" Carolyn smiled as she opened the door. After seeing the frantic look on his face, she asked, "What's the matter?"

He entered and replied, "I need Mrs. Johnson's help!"

"Why?"

"Barnabas wants me to cook all this French stuff and I can't do it!"

She took a deep breath. "It'll be okay, Willie. Come with me." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen. After some gentle coaxing, Carolyn convinced Mrs. Johnson to teach Willie what he needed to know to prepare what Barnabas outlined in his note. Once he made his list of ingredients, he drove into town to buy everything that he needed. He began to drive back after he was done, but quickly remembered the jasmine, so he stopped at the local florist shop. As he walked through the fragrant bouquets of flowers, he thought of Maggie. He wished he hadn't blurted out how he felt about her. Then, he thought of Carolyn and how nice it was to have a companion like her. He was glad she was coming to the dinner so he could have someone to talk to. She was nice to him, and made him feel normal. A bouquet of peach-colored roses caught his attention, so he decided to buy them for Carolyn. After finding the jasmine, he made his purchases and drove back to the Old House. Willie spent the rest of the day preparing the house and cooking for the dinner party. When it was time, he carried the roses to Collinwood and rang the bell, ready to escort them. After a moment, Liz answered the door.

"Oh, it's you," she stated simply.

"Good evenin', Mrs. Stoddard. Barnabas asked me to escort you and Carolyn to dinner. Is she ready?"

"Yes, just a moment. Carolyn!"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Are you ready?"

Carolyn appeared quickly, then brightened as soon as she saw Willie. "Oh, Willie! Those are beautiful!"

Willie grinned and handed the roses to her. She gave him a loving hug, then inhaled the beautiful fragrance and sighed. "I'll be right back. I want to put these in some water."

"I'll come with you," replied Liz. As they walked into the kitchen, she muttered, "Well, he's certainly turning on the charm."

"Oh, Mother! Willie works hard for Barnabas and he appreciates me! He's making us dinner tonight and I'm sure it will be wonderful, so please give him a break."

Liz gently touched Carolyn's roses. "They are very lovely. At least he has good taste."

Willie walked in the Old House with Liz and Carolyn shortly before six. Barnabas greeted them in the foyer. "Good evening, dear cousins! I'm so glad you could join me this evening. Willie has been hard at work creating a French theme for tonight to celebrate the day Josette DuPres first came to Collinwood. Please, come in and be seated. Willie, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, Barnabas. I'll get ready to serve." Willie went into the kitchen as the others sat down at the dining table. He scooped everything into serving dishes, then began taking the food to the dining hall. _"God, please don't let me drop anything." _After he served the meal, he started to go back to the kitchen, but Carolyn's voice stopped him.

"Oh, Barnabas! Could Willie join us, please?"

Barnabas looked at Carolyn, then at Willie. "Yes, Carolyn, if it would please you."

"It would, very much."

"Willie? Would you care to join us?"

"Sure, Barnabas, if it's okay with you."

"You've done a wonderful job creating this meal, so I insist that you join us."

Willie nodded graciously and sat down next to Carolyn. She squeezed his hand, giving him some much needed comfort in this uncomfortable formal setting. They began to eat. Willie was amazed at how delicious his meal turned out.

"Willie, I must say you are very talented," Liz stated. "The house is beautifully restored and this meal is very good."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stoddard."

"Yes, Willie. Everything is wonderful," Carolyn said proudly.

Willie smiled at her, happy to have her approval. They finished their meal, then moved into the main room, enjoying after-dinner drinks. After a while, Barnabas excused himself to go and take his treatment from Dr. Hoffman, unbeknownst to his guests. He was gone for a while, so Willie decided to go down to the lab to see what was taking so long. He wasn't prepared for what he would find.

"What the hell is going on?" Willie exclaimed as he stared at Barnabas, strapped in his chair, struggling to break free, snarling with his fangs in full view. "Dr. Hoffman? What's wrong?"

Julia looked at Willie with desperation in her eyes. "Thank God you're here, Willie. Something went wrong with the new serum. It seems to be having the opposite effect!"

"I better go tell them to go home before he loses control!" He ran up the stairs and addressed the dinner guests. "I'm sorry, but Barnabas isn't feelin' well for some reason. I can escort you back to Collinwood."

Liz looked around in confusion. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, Mrs. Stoddard. It would be best if you go back to Collinwood. He said he'll talk to ya tomorrow."

"Well, alright. Carolyn, let's go."

"No, Mother. Willie, let me stay and help." Carolyn didn't want to leave Willie. She could tell something was seriously wrong.

"Carolyn, you really should take your mother home. Please."

The urgency is Willie's eyes told Carolyn not to delay. "Okay, Mother. Let's go. Thank you for the lovely dinner, Willie." She quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Willie nodded in response and watched them leave, then quickly locked the door behind them. He ran back downstairs. Barnabas had Julia by the throat. She looked at Willie for help.

"Barnabas! No!" Willie shouted in vain. At that moment, Willie remembered Maggie in that same chokehold and he instinctively tried to pry Barnabas's grip off of Julia's throat. Barnabas released his hold on Julia long enough to fling Willie across the room.

"Willie! Get out of here!" Julia screamed.

Reeling from his fall, Willie struggled to get to his feet. He looked up to see Julia trying to escape up the stairs, but Barnabas grabbed her around the waist. "Barnabas! You need her to find a cure! Don't hurt her!"

Barnabas snapped his attention to Willie, a slow realization coming into his crazed eyes. He released Julia and she backed up against the wall near the stairs. "Get outta here, Julia!" Willie shouted.

"Barnabas, leave Willie alone!" Julia shouted back.

Barnabas flung around and knocked Julia out with his fist. He went after Willie, dragging him to the cell that once held Maggie captive. Locking the door as he left, Barnabas said gruffly, "I have unfinished business."

"No! Barnabas, please come back!" Willie's pleas went unnoticed. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and began to pace. He shouted for Julia, but she did not respond. Looking around, he started to think of Maggie and realized that Barnabas could be going after her. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't stand feeling useless like this. He tried to escape through the door, but was unsuccessful. He tried to unseal the secret doorway hidden in the bricks, but Barnabas had done a thorough job of sealing it from the other side. Then, he looked around and remembered Maggie being trapped in the cell, watching her lose her mind a little more each day she was a prisoner. The intense guilt he felt when he thought she was dead was more than he could bear, but the feeling of dread came over him again and he felt sick. Looking through the bars of the door, he wondered if Carolyn was safe and realized that he cared about her more than he realized. He thought of her independent spirit, her beautiful face and body, her sweet nature that she only showed to certain people. The two women he cared about were in danger and he was incapable of saving them. He had never felt more hopeless. Willie sat on the cot, and the tears stung his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"Carolyn, I don't think you should go back there. I have a bad feeling," Liz said.

"I have to, Mother. I forgot my purse." They stood at the front door of Collinwood.

"Well, don't take too long." Liz went inside and closed the door.

Carolyn headed back to the Old House, worried about Willie. She made it about halfway through the woods when a dark figure flung himself at her, knocking her down. Once her senses came to her, she recognized Barnabas, except he had sharp fangs extending from his open mouth. Before she could scream, Barnabas placed his hand over her mouth and drove the fangs into her neck. The pain was intense at first, then began to dull as she became light-headed. There was a distant sound of footsteps, and she felt Barnabas pull away from her and heard him running away. Carolyn couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Then, the visions began. She was walking through the Old House, as if seeing everything through someone else's eyes, then went down the stairs to the basement. Barnabas's coffin was in the middle of the room. She screamed as he opened the lid and rose from it, fangs bared, ready to attack her again. "You are now mine, Carolyn. You will come to me when I call you. You will do whatever I ask." A calm came over her as she stared into his eyes. Suddenly, all the feelings she had about her absent father, her loneliness, and having something missing in her life came into focus and Barnabas became the answer to everything for her. Carolyn walked toward Barnabas willingly, then reached for him...

"Willie!" At the sound of his name, Willie jumped up and went to the cell door. It was Julia.

"I was afraid you were dead," he replied.

Julia was breathing heavily as she fumbled with the key ring. "I have a rather large headache, but I think I'll live. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just get me outta here."

She managed to unlock the door and Willie ran up the stairs while Julia stayed behind to try and find a cure. He jumped in his car and drove to Maggie's house as the dark sky illuminated with a lightning storm. The rain began shortly afterward. When he arrived, he could hear commotion going on inside and saw that the front door was open. He rushed in to see Barnabas drinking from Joe and Maggie watching in horror. Willie grabbed Maggie's hand and they both ran out of the house, her long nightgown and robe flowing behind them. They started to head towards the car, then heard Barnabas following them, so they kept running towards the woods, across the road leading toward town. A gunshot was heard. Looking back briefly, Willie saw Joe with a shotgun, then saw him fall down. Barnabas ran back to him. Grateful for the extra time, Willie led Maggie towards Eagle Hill Cemetery, successfully blocking her view of Joe on the ground. They took shelter in the secret room of the Collins mausoleum, however it was pitch black. Maggie was sobbing as she sat atop the cement slab where Barnabas's coffin used to reside. Willie knelt in front of her, holding her hands in his. She was cold and wet from the rain, as was he. He took off his jacket and placed it around her.

"It was him! It was him! I remember everything!" Her voice rose with hysterics.

"Maggie, you gotta calm down and be quiet. He'll be here any minute."

"He killed Joe, didn't he?" she whispered.

Willie took a deep breath. "I dunno. He probably got away."

"He tried to stop him. He was coming for me again! I thought I was safe!"

"Shhh," he whispered as he stood to hold her against his chest. He stroked her hair lovingly, wishing he could take her away from all this. Seizing the moment, he gently tilted her chin upwards and lightly kissed her. "I stopped him from killin' ya before and I'll do it again. I meant what I said. I love you."

"How can you say you love me? You helped him keep me prisoner. I begged you to let me go. I even asked you to run away with me. Remember?"

Willie fought back tears as he responded. "Yeah, I remember. It's somethin' I'll regret for the rest of my life. You don't understand his power. I'm his servant. I have to do what he says. Feel this?" He placed her fingers on the marks on his arm. "He controls me. I can't escape him."

"Willie, I'm scared."

"Hold my hand." She placed her hand in his and he sat down next to her. They waited quietly for what seemed like an eternity. The thunder continued outside. Willie cautiously stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked, panicked.

"There's a candle in the corner. I'm gonna get it, okay?" He felt around near the entrance and found the candle. He pulled out his lighter and lit the wick. He held it close to Maggie so he could look at her. Her hair was wet, clinging to her face, and her mascara ran down her cheeks. The ivory colored robe and nightgown clung to her curvy figure, soaked with rain. She looked so desirable, the shape of her breasts showing through the damp fabric. "I can't tell ya how beautiful you look right now."

Stifling a nervous laugh, she replied, "You can't because it's not true. I must look terrible!"

He set the candle down on the far corner of the slab, then took her face in his hands. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me." He placed his lips on hers and gently kissed her. She didn't resist. Her hands moved up his arms and rested on his shoulders. After a long moment, he whispered, "Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For not helpin' you escape Barnabas."

"Oh, Willie. I don't know. I'm feeling a lot of things right now. I can't give you an answer."

"That's okay, I understand. You told me before you couldn't love me, but I want to do somethin' for you anyway, if you'll let me." Willie moved his fingers gently down her cheek, then her neck, and down to her bosom, gently stroking her breast. His hand continued to move lower.

He watched Maggie's reaction. She was responding to his touch. Then, she seized his wandering hand and said hurriedly, "No, I can't. It's not right."

"Please let me touch you, just this once."

Maggie studied his face in the candlelight. "Why now?"

"Because I feel like I'll never have this chance again. I've wanted you for a long time, and I think you want me."

There was a long silence. Then, she whispered, "Carolyn said you were amazing in bed. I admit, I felt jealous. I shouldn't feel this way about you. But, I remember everything now - you protecting me from him, you risking your life to warn me about him. I carry my own guilt about that. And, I did mean it when I said I wanted you to escape with me." She placed her hand on his cheek, then ran her hand through his hair. "Because of what we went through together, we're connected. We always will be. But that doesn't change the fact that I love Joe. I don't know if what I said made any sense, but that's all I can tell you right now."

Willie sighed and took a deep breath, moving towards her so that their faces were inches apart. "I'm gonna protect ya, no matter what."

She put her arms around him and gently kissed his mouth. "I know you will. I trust you."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Willie held Maggie in his arms as they laid still on the cold concrete slab. His mind raced, wondering what Barnabas had done. He wished he had worn a watch so he would know how much time had passed. _"Barnabas would have gotten to us by now. Where did he go?" _He had to take the risk and find out what had happened. Willie sat up and Maggie did the same.

"I gotta go see if Julia found that cure yet. I want ya to stay here. Okay?"

"No! I can't stay here by myself!"

Echoes of Maggie's screams when she was locked in the cell entered Willie's mind and he immediately regretted telling her to stay. She looked scared to death. He pulled her close and whispered, "I'm sorry. I won't leave ya here by yourself."

"What do we do if he's out there when we go outside?"

"Run like hell. Scream if you can."

"We need to check on Joe first."

Willie reluctantly replied, "Okay. Whatever you want. Then, I need to check on Carolyn. I hope Barnabas hasn't done too much damage."

They slowly exited the mausoleum. Carefully looking around, he took her hand and led them back to Maggie's house, where Joe was laying on the front porch, the shotgun next to him. Willie felt for a pulse and found none. He looked up at Maggie and she started crying. _"Damn, Joe. I hated your guts but I didn't want you to die." _He went inside and called for an ambulance.

"Maggie, we gotta go now."

"Do we have to?" She was cradling Joe in her lap.

"They're gonna question us if we stay. We gotta leave now!" He grabbed her hand and they drove to the Old House. As they walked through the woods to see if the coast was clear, he spotted a body lying on the ground and ran over to see who it was. "Carolyn! Oh my God!" Willie almost cried when he saw the blood all over her. He kneeled down and held her in his arms. "Please wake up!"_ "This is all my fault!"_

"Carolyn!" Maggie whispered. She knelt down next to him.

Willie felt sick to his stomach. "Damn it, Carolyn! Wake up!"

Carolyn heard a distant voice calling to her as she remained asleep. She was still searching for Barnabas. Could this be him? Forcing her eyes open, she looked up and saw Willie holding her. He had tears in his eyes. "Willie?" she managed weakly.

"Oh, Carolyn, what did he do to ya?" He spoke softly as he stroked her hair. "Can ya stand up?" Helping her to her feet, he watched her looking around aimlessly.

"Where's Barnabas? I need him," she spoke slowly and deliberately. Carolyn felt as if she were in a fog. She was aware of Willie's presence, but he didn't matter to her at that moment. The ache in her neck caught her attention and she felt the two wounds with her fingertips. She looked down at her fingers and saw the blood. Panic set in and she started to scream.

Willie held her and tried to calm her down. "You're gonna be okay. You gotta be quiet." He remembered when Barnabas attacked him and he went through the same thing, watching in horror as the blood ran down his arm. "Come on, let's get you back to the Old House." He escorted her carefully, watching for Barnabas. Maggie gently held on to Carolyn's arm to help steady her. Once in the basement, Willie found Julia hard at work with her test tubes and flasks. "Barnabas is outta control. Look what he did."

Julia stopped what she was doing and rushed over to examine Carolyn. "Oh, dear God. Carolyn, I want you to sit here." She turned to Willie. "Where is he?"

"I dunno. I think he killed Joe Haskell."

"He killed Joe?" Julia then looked at Maggie.

"Maggie? Did Barnabas hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Willie got me out before he could do anything to me. Joe tried to stop Barnabas, but he..." she trailed off as she choked up again.

Julia turned her attention back to her work station. "Willie, I need you to take this with you. I think this is the only way to stop him." She handed him a syringe filled with a red fluid. "Inject him with this - it doesn't matter where. Hurry."

Willie felt scared to confront Barnabas, but he pushed his fears aside because he knew that there was no one else that could do it.

"Take good care of Carolyn, huh?" Julia nodded in response. Willie kissed Carolyn on the cheek. He turned to Maggie. "I'm sorry about Joe."

Maggie shook her head. "There's nothing you could have done. You got me out of there and I thank you for that." She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Please be careful."

"Yeah." He then rushed up the stairs and headed to Collinwood. Vicky answered the door.

"Hi, Willie. Is something wrong?"

Willie tried his best to appear calm. "Sorry to bother ya so late, but has Barnabas been here?"

"No, he hasn't come here. I thought he was ill."

"Yeah, he is. Um, he has a fever - it's made him delirious, and we think he might be walkin' in his sleep."

"Oh my goodness. You know, we've been worried about Carolyn. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's still at the Old House. She's been helpin' me clean up."

"Okay. I'll tell Mrs. Stoddard. She was about ready to go back to the Old House."

"Oh, no, you tell her that Carolyn's fine. Uh, just send Barnabas home if you see him."

"Okay, I'll make sure he gets home if I see him."

"Thanks, Vicky. See ya around."

Willie drove into town and went to The Blue Whale first and found it closed. He looked around in disbelief, noting that it wasn't anywhere near closing time. He went around to the back and found 2 bodies lying in the alleyway. Stifling a scream of horror, Willie caught his breath and went over to check for pulses. One was a middle-aged woman, the other a young man. Both were dead. Willie took off running, terrified of what else he would find. It took him an hour to track down Barnabas, finding 2 more bodies along the way. The street light illuminated the dark figure, hunched over a young female, limp in his arms. Willie was able to maneuver behind him and, with his heart beating as if it would burst out of his chest, quickly stabbed him in the back with the syringe. He dropped the girl in his arms, then turned on Willie, throttling him. "Barnabas! Stop!" After a moment, a wave of recognition came over Barnabas and he loosened his grip. Letting out a pained cry, he doubled over and sat down on the curb. Willie checked on the girl and found that she had a weak pulse. He ran over to the pay phone and called an ambulance. "Come on, Barnabas! We gotta get you back home." Barnabas didn't fight him as they made the long walk back to Willie's car. The drive to the Old House was quiet. Willie wondered if he felt any remorse at all for the insanity he created in such a short amount of time. He wondered if he even realized how many people he killed. Once they arrived at the Old House, Willie had to support Barnabas's weight as they walked in the front door, then down the stairs to the basement. Julia ran towards them and they both managed to get Barnabas strapped into the chair. She then went to work on him as Willie ran over to see Carolyn, who was laying on the examination table. He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes. She looked so lost.

"Willie? Is Barnabas alright?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. You need to rest, okay?"

She nodded in response, then closed her eyes. Willie looked at Julia. "Hey, it's a massacre out there. I think he killed five or six. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Willie. I just don't know."

He looked over at Maggie, who was standing against the wall, staring at Barnabas. He had never seen such a look of hate in her eyes. He walked over to her. "Hey, Maggie. I'm gonna take you over to Collinwood."

"No, Willie. I'm not taking my eyes off this monster."

Willie looked at Julia. "It's okay, Willie. I have more serum if Barnabas gets out of hand."

"I better go see what the word is on the street. I'll be back later." Willie made a hasty exit, anxious to leave. He couldn't bear seeing everyone he cared about in so much misery.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"Carolyn? Are you awake?" Julia's voice gently woke her from a light slumber.

"Yes, I'm awake. Barnabas?" Carolyn felt so strange. All she could think about was Barnabas.

"I'm over here, Carolyn. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Barnabas. I'm better now that you're with me." She rose up to a sitting position, then went over to his chair. "Why are you strapped in?"

"It's for your own good, dear. I'm not myself yet."

She kneeled next to him. He stroked her hair over and over. She loved feeling needed, wanted, loved. "What's happening to me?"

"You and I are connected, far beyond anything you can imagine. When I command it, you will do my bidding. In return, I will take care of you. Do you understand?"

Carolyn nodded in response. She felt relieved, somehow. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to Collinwood and assure your mother that everything is alright. You and Willie may continue your relationship, if you wish. Both of you will be my eyes and ears and must let me know immediately if I am ever in any danger."

"I understand."

"Where is Willie, Dr. Hoffman?" Barnabas asked.

"I'm not sure. He went back to town to survey the damage you caused," Julia replied.

"Correction, Doctor, the damage you caused," Barnabas retorted.

"Barnabas, I told you the risks of my experiments..."

"I don't want to hear it any longer. You are not going to give me any more of your poison."

"Barnabas, I am the only hope you have of becoming human again."

"You've been replaced, Julia. I have Carolyn and Willie to take care of my needs. You must pack your belongings and go back to where you came from."

"No, I am not leaving."

"Yes, you are. It is up to you how you leave. Do you understand?"

Carolyn watched Julia swallow hard. "Alright, Barnabas. I'll leave first thing in the morning, but I want you to know that I am not giving up on you."

"Very well. Carolyn and Willie will escort you out of town."

Carolyn watched Julia go up the stairs. "Barnabas? May I stay here with you?"

"No, my dear. Please go to Collinwood and make sure that your mother knows you are safe."

"Whatever you want, Barnabas."

"Good night, my dear. I will call you if I need you. Now, bury our bond deep and act normally." He kissed her on the forehead. She stood carefully and went up the stairs. Julia and Maggie were waiting for her in the foyer.

"Carolyn, please take Maggie with you to Collinwood."

"Sure, Dr. Hoffman."

The moon shone brightly as they made their way to Collinwood, quietly discussing how to explain the evening's events before opening the front door and walking into the foyer. Liz was standing there with Willie.

"Oh, Carolyn! What have you been doing? Is that blood?" Liz exclaimed.

"I was attacked on my way back. I didn't see who it was. Maggie found me in the woods. She was running away from this madman. We stayed at the Old House until the coast was clear. I asked Willie not to say anything because I didn't want you to worry." She looked at Willie. "Where have you been?"

Willie quietly replied, "I, uh, went lookin' around to see if I could find him."

"Are you sure you're alright? Sheriff Patterson has already been here to warn us about this madman on the loose." Liz said.

"Yes, Mother. I'm fine. I'll call the sheriff's office in a moment and let him know I'm okay." Carolyn looked at Willie and Maggie and exchanged a guilty glance for having to lie to her mother. "Willie? May I speak to you for a moment?" He nodded and followed her into the main room, closing the doors. "You know what is happening to me, don't you?"

Willie swallowed hard, then slowly nodded. "Here," he extended his arm to show the faded marks, "this is where he bit me."

She ran her fingers over the marks, then shuddered. "We're the same now, aren't we?" Her eyes met his and they both felt a new connection that both intrigued and frightened them. Carefully, she stepped towards him and they shared a supportive embrace. She felt a new sense of security in his arms as the strong attachment to Barnabas began to fade, as he had instructed and her feelings for Willie resurged within her. "Barnabas wants Julia gone. We are supposed to escort her out in the morning."

Willie gently pushed her away so that he could look her in the eye. "So, he's givin' up on becoming human again?"

"After what happened last night...so many deaths. He blames her."

"That means there's no hope for us. We're gonna be his slaves forever." Willie sat down, feeling the most hopelessness he had ever felt. He thought of Maggie, realizing that his hopes of having a life with her were suddenly fading. "Carolyn, Joe's dead."

Carolyn sat down next to him in disbelief. "What?"

"Barnabas killed him. He's dead."

She looked into Willie's eyes and the truth sunk in. "Oh my God. Joe..." The tears came silently. After a moment, she asked, "where is he?"

"I dunno. Barnabas was goin' after Maggie and Joe tried to protect her. That's when he attacked him. I got her outta there, then went back to check on him and found him dead. I called the ambulance and ran off."

Carolyn leaned on Willie's shoulder. She thought of Joe's handsome face and how much she cared for him not that long ago. Then, she thought of Barnabas and her unexplainable feelings for him that he had told her to suppress. Then, there was Willie. At that moment, she realized she still felt the same about him. "Joe's out of the way now. Why not pursue Maggie, right?"

Looking at her pained expression made Willie feel sad. He studied her beautiful blue eyes, realizing that she wanted him to say no. "I'm not sure, Carolyn. After everything that happened tonight, I don't know what to do next."

Carolyn's feelings came bursting out of her. "I can't bear the thought of you running off with Maggie Evans! I lost Joe to her and I don't want to lose you to her, too!" She threw her arms around him and held him tight. After a moment, he gently pushed her back so he could look at her.

He kissed her with true affection. "You know? We've been good for each other. Now that we both belong to Barnabas, he's gonna need us at the Old House to help him with this big mess he made. I couldn't spend time with Maggie even if I wanted to."

"So, you're not going after her?"

"No." As much as he loved Maggie, he knew it was a lost cause at this point. She would always be special to him, but now wasn't the time to attempt a relationship with her, as much as he wished he could. He was beginning to love Carolyn and the thought of her being with him ,for however long, gave him a sense of peace. "Stay here, I'll be right back. Go ahead and call the sheriff so your mother won't be suspicious." He kissed her on the forehead and stepped out into the foyer. Liz and Maggie were still standing there.

"Mrs. Stoddard? Can Maggie stay with ya tonight? I don't think she should be alone."

"Of course. I'll get a room ready for you. I'll be back in a moment." Once Liz disappeared up the stairs, Maggie grabbed Willie into an embrace and began to cry.

"Please don't leave me."

He stroked her hair and held her tight. "I gotta take care of this mess that Barnabas made."

"You're protecting him?" she responded incredulously as she backed away to look him in the eye.

"I'm protectin' all of us. Who knows what will happen if people find out what Barnabas is!"

"I can't lose you, too, Willie."

"You gotta keep quiet about what you remember. Don't say anythin'! Ya got it?"

Maggie nodded in response. At that moment, Liz came down the stairs and escorted Maggie to her room. Willie went back to the main room just in time to see Carolyn hang up the phone.

"I called the sheriff. I told him that it was dark and I didn't see anything."

"That's good."

Carolyn sat down on the sofa and motioned for Willie to join her. He did, but not before pouring both of them a stiff drink. "It was Barnabas that kidnapped Maggie, wasn't it?"

Willie quietly replied, "Yeah."

"You knew. You were in on it."

"I took care of her durin' the day, when he was asleep."

"I'll bet you did!"

"It wasn't like that! Don't ya know Barnabas would've killed me if I'd touched her? He would've known!"

"That's when you fell in love with her, isn't it?" He reluctantly nodded in response. "I stopped him from killin' her one night. She finally escaped and we thought she was dead. Then, Barnabas heard that her memory was comin' back, even after Dr. Hoffman had hypnotized her several times to make her forget, so he was gonna go after her again. I couldn't let that happen. That's when I went to her house to warn her to get outta town. Then, I got shot."

Carolyn stood and slowly walked the room. "It all makes sense now. She remembers everything, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but I told her not to say anythin'."

"We have to protect Barnabas. Tell Dr. Hoffman that she has to hypnotize her again before she leaves town."

Willie's anger flared. He stood up and began to pace. "Damn it! Why did he hafta to do this! Maggie was safe. You were safe."

"You need to talk to Dr. Hoffman. She's at the Old House, supposedly packing her things."

He took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "There's gotta be another way. It's not fair to Maggie."

"Willie, you have to put your feelings for her aside. Barnabas comes first. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. You go upstairs and get some sleep, okay? I'll come over first thing in the mornin' with Dr. Hoffman."

"Okay, I will. Good night." Carolyn kissed his cheek and went upstairs to her room. Willie finished his drink and remembered the girl that Barnabas was attacking when he found him. He drove to the Collinsport hospital and was sickened by what he saw. Bodies on stretchers lined the hallways as he made his way to the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the nurse, who never looked up from her frantic scribbling on a hospital chart.

"Yeah, um, I, uh, wanna know if there's anyone that was brought in tonight that's still alive."

"Are you with the police department?"

"No."

"Then, I can't help you. You need to leave."

Willie racked his brain, trying to come up with a story. "I'm lookin' for a girl that I, uh, met at The Blue Whale. I didn't get her name. We were havin' a good time dancin' and she stepped outside and I never saw her again. I just wanna know if she was one of the girls that was attacked. Can you please help me?"

The nurse finally looked up and stared at him, finally softening her expression. "Alright, sir, out of the five victims, we do have one young lady that is in critical condition. I'll let you see her since no one else has claimed to know who she is."

Willie sighed with relief. "Thank you. I promise I'll leave as soon as I see her."

She led him to the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital and pulled back the curtain. "Is this her?"

It was her. "Please, can you at least tell me her name?"

"Her name is Jacqueline."

Willie thanked her, then went back to the Old House, feeling guilty that he had hoped to find her dead.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

When Willie arrived back at the Old House, he knocked on Julia's bedroom door and brushed past her when she opened it.

"Where's Barnabas?"

"He's still strapped in downstairs. You remember how to release him when the time is right, don't you?"

Willie nodded. "I'll make sure he gets back in his coffin before sunrise." He paused. "Carolyn told me that Barnabas told ya to leave."

"Yes, he did. Well, he can throw me out, but that isn't going to stop me from working on his condition."

Willie felt a glimmer of hope. "Whaddya mean?"

"As you know, Willie, I care about Barnabas. I've got plenty of samples of his blood to take with me. I will set up a new lab at Windcliff and continue my research there. I'm not giving up yet."

"Maggie remembers everythin'. I don't want ya to have to take it from her again. It's not fair to her."

"I know how you feel, Willie. I just don't know if there's a better solution." He watched her pull open a drawer and pack a few more clothing items into her bag. She suddenly stopped. "Wait. I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Why don't I take Maggie with me to Windcliff? We'll make Barnabas think that she's lost her mind and is being committed. In actuality, she'll be my assistant and help me work on Barnabas's cure."

"You think he'll believe that?"

"Of course! The traumatic memories of her stay here would send anyone over the edge."

Willie thought it over and realized that it was a good plan. It would keep Maggie safe from Barnabas and give her some control back.

"Think about it this way, Willie. If Maggie and I can cure Barnabas, she will be permanently safe from him and be free to share a life with you, because you will be cured, too. You won't be his slave any longer."

The hope of someday having a life with Maggie seemed too good to be true. He thought about Carolyn and what she meant to him. He couldn't let himself think too far into the future. He had to focus on right now. He had to get Maggie out of town for her own safety and sanity.

After a relatively sleepless night, Willie awoke in time to un-strap Barnabas and help him to his coffin.

"Willie? How many people did I destroy last night?" He asked with a surprising amount of compassion.

"It's bad, Barnabas. You killed 5 people."

"Oh, I see."

"Look, you still got Carolyn and me to take care of ya. Don't worry."

Barnabas laid down in his coffin and said, "Believe it or not, Willie. I am sorry. For everything."

Willie nodded in response. "Yeah, Barnabas. I know."

Willie went upstairs, then escorted Julia to Collinwood after loading her belongings into his car. Carolyn opened the door and showed them into the main room, where Maggie was seated in one of the armchairs. "Where's your mother?"

"Don't worry, it's just us. Mother and Uncle Roger went to the office. Two of their employees were killed last night."

A grave silence fell across the room. "I'm convinced I can cure Barnabas," Julia said confidently. Everyone looked at her. "I am going to set up my lab at Windcliff. Now, it may take me a while to create the cure. In the meantime, Maggie is in danger. I think we need to convince Barnabas that Maggie has lost her mind and is being committed. Maggie, I want you to come to Windcliff with me and be my assistant."

"You want me to leave today?" Maggie responded.

"I'm sorry, Maggie, but it's the only way to keep you safe. Barnabas knows you're a threat to him. You have to come with me today."

Maggie turned to look at Willie. "Isn't there any other way?"

"You work with Dr. Hoffman and get that cure. Then, you can come home."

"You'll get me out, just like I got you out. Right? You won't let me stay there too long." The fear in Maggie's eyes hurt Willie deeply.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." He walked over to her and held her hand. She quickly stood up and went into his arms. After a moment, she let him go and excused herself to her room. Carolyn walked up to Willie and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look into her eyes.

"I think I understand now." She reached up to kiss him, then told everyone that she would bring back some coffee.

Willie and Carolyn drove Julia and Maggie to Windcliff. Julia suggested that she and Carolyn let Willie and Maggie have a moment alone, so they waited in the car and watched them walk towards the entrance. As they waited, Carolyn wondered how in the world she and Willie would be able to cover up for Barnabas's actions.

"You okay?" Willie asked, gently brushing Maggie's hair away from her cheek.

"I'm going to work night and day to help her find that cure. We're both going to be free of Barnabas. He's not going to control our lives anymore. And Willie, I do love you." She kissed him passionately, gave him a final glance, then walked through the dark and foreboding doors of Windcliff. Willie fought back tears as he watched her leave. Julia walked up to him and gave him a loving hug.

"I'll take good care of her, Willie. You do your best to keep Barnabas out of trouble."

"Yeah. I'll do what I can." They parted ways and he went back to the car. As he sat down in the driver's seat, he looked over at his beautiful companion. "We gotta lot of work to do." He smiled at her, grateful to have her to share his burden.

"I know we do." She leaned over and pressed her lips on his. "I don't know about you, but I could use some stress relief."

Willie smiled as he thought of being with her again. It was the best temporary escape he could think of. "Your place or mine?"


End file.
